regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
So, You Guys Had Fused?
Summary Sequal to the episode, Mordecai VS Thanks Giving, Homer and Mordecai tells the team that they fused to destroy the danger and trust each other, which shocks them. Transcript (Episode begins with the last thing happening on the episode Mordecai VS Thanksgiving) Mordecai:(sighs) Me and Homer had fused. (Everyone is shocked) Gumball:On...... accident? Mordecai: The first time it was an accident, the second time it was on purpose. (Everyone stares at Homer and Mordecai) Homer: (angry) What? Benson: Well...... you both are completely different people. Nichole: Yeah. I mean..... Mordecai is the uptight, brash , blue Jay. Peter:(smirking) And Homer is the rebellious , reckless, mom less, dark fire elemental.(Homer's eyes glows , almost attacking Peter, but sees the upset face expression Mordecai has) (He sighs and his eyes turn back to normal) Thel: And let's not forget abut this one about Mordecai. Sometimes he can be a lazy fool. But that was from the past, so we will get over it. (All the sudden, Mordecai realize something, he sees that there is a Forerunner symbol on the Gem writings) Mordecai: Um Steven, do the prehistoric Crystal Gems ever met the Forerunners? Steven:No..... why? Mordecai: Just making sure. Because they's a Forerunner symbol on the Crystal Gem writings. All:WHAT?! Pearl: Where?! Mordecai: Here. (Points at the Forerunner symbol) Thel: It's the Forerunner symbol. Rtas: It's on the Crystal Gem writings. Exubrant: And I know why. Back during before your ruler who you prey is born, I think it starts with a J, the Forerunners encountered the homeworld of the Gems and wanted to negotiate for their own Empire, but the Gems resisted their request, leading 1 year of the war, however. The Forerunners won the war and with that, oth Gems and Forerunners worked their own ways to become as the gods, but unfortunately after the activation of the Halo Array, many Forerunners were destroyed, but the Gems remained to be alive. Rigby: Yeah, you're right, Exubrant. Homer: So we have to go to the temple on the other side of the Earth? Exubrant: Yes. (Everyone stares) Garnet: Well, who's in? Mordecai: I'm gamed. Homer:(shrugs) Eh, sure. We're in. Steven:(gasps and forms stars in his eyes) Are you guys ganna fuse again? (Mordecai shrugs) Garnet: Enough talk, we need to go. Steven: You're right, Garnet. Let's go. (Scene changes to the temple) The Doctor:(whispers) Remain vigilant. This is an important mission. Don't make any loud noises. Louise:Hey a diamond! Darwin:Cool!( Lisa has a jealous look on her face) Rowan: (quiet) No, Louise, Darwin, don't. Darwin: We wasn't going to do anything. Louise:(crossed arms) Yeah. Untrustworthy much? Rowan: Yeah your right. I mean... who is dumb enough to pick up a diamond that's in a temple surrounded by -(Chris picks it up)(red light flashes) YOU FOOL! DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!(Barnacco comes in with the remaining of the Forerunners) The Doctor: I'VE WARNED YOU! Gumball:What do we do?! (The RWBY Theme" This Will Be the Day" plays in the background as Homer retrieved his Silver Sword from his head and slashes it on the ground) (song ended) (his team stares at him as Mordecai smirks and nods at him) Slade: Get him. (The remaining of the Forerunners runs towards him) (Homer sticks the Silver Sword deeper into the ground, swinging from it's Handel and kicks the first Forerunner in the face with both of his feet) (While still holding the handle, Homer releases it from the ground and starts shooting lasers at the Forerunners that is coming from the sword) the Forerunners that were hit goes on the ground) (Homer was still in the sky until he sliced some of the Forerunners with the tip of the sword) (the last Forerunner shot lasers at Homer who uses his superspeed to dodge causing Homer to flip into the sky and pushed his body down to stab the last one in the chest.) Knew my son would be an associan (Slade is Homer's real biological father mentioned in "Homer's Secret Fear")(Homer smirks) But this is where we part ways.(throws a blue diamond by Homer's feet) Mordecai: Oh no. Steven: What? Mordecai: That's a blue diamond! Since Homer's eyes is blue, the diamond will leave him defenseless! (Camera zooms on Homer's terrified face expression and then zooms on Slade's angry face) End of the line, Blue!(shots laser at the blue diamond which creates an explosion) (Slade laughs until he sees Mordecai protecting Homer with a blue shield aura) (Homer smiles) (Mordecai smiles back) (Mordecai shoots the shield aura towards Slade) The Rowan: YOU FOOL! DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!?(Slade and his army comes in) Ezra: Uh, Rowan, Slade and his army are coming in. Rowan: Huh. You gotta point, Ezra. (Slade shot ice shards at the group) (Mordecai stops them with his hands and formed them into an arrow and shot it at Slade and his army) Taffy: How did Mordecai formed into an arrow? Michelangelo: I have no idea.(Slade transports towards Homer) Slade: Homer, you are my son, so as my soon, I need you to be an associan.(wind goes through Slade's cloak Homer shoots fire at Slade, but Slade consumes it)(Slade smirks) (Homer takes a step backwards) Homer: Wait a minute. How do you know my name and how do you know I'm your son? Barnacco:Um... it's pretty obvious. Slade: Yeah. Don't you see the resemblance? Homer: You're true identity? Slade:That's right. Homer:I... can't believe it.(everyone stares at him) But I'm not going to be an associan. Mordecai: Yeah so get lost! Chris: I really see no resemblance between you two. Slade: Oh your ganna do it Homer. Homer: Yeah. And who's ganna make me?(Slade smirks, locking eyes with Homer) Chris: Oh..... I still don't see the resemblance. What about unmasked yourself? Slade: Oh, okay. (Slade unmasked himself)(Slade has black hair, blue eyes, razored sharp teeth, a pale face , and purple ankle boots ) (Chris sees this, then takes a look at Homer's new form since Homer's Secret Fear: Blue eyes, brown hair, blue eyes, a leather jacket, black ripped jeans, and black ankle boots) Chris: Oh.... Now I see the resemblance. Homer: It turns out you are my father. Slade: That's right. Homer: What about my mom? Did you know her? Slade: Yeah, I know your mom. Homer: What happened to her? Slade:(Smirks) Let's just say she had an accident. Homer: You killed her? Slade: I got a smart son. Unlike Peter who has the dumbbell Chris for picking up a diamond. However, I didn't just kill her. (Smirks bigger) I shaddered her.(Homer becomes angry yet sad at the same time)(tears go behind his eyes) Mordecai: Homer? Amethyst: Don't cry about this Homer! Homer:(turns around) Amethyst? Amethyst: Don't let him treat you like garbage! Homer: What? Amethyst: Your so much stronger than he is! Slade: Oh... does the little runt like you? (Homer's eyes widened) And do you like her back? Homer: JUST TELL ME HOW YOU SHADDERED HER! Slade: You really want to know? Homer: Yeah. What about your real name, Slade? Slade: Kang. Homer: What is your last name? Slade: Death. (Everyone gasps as dramatic music plays until Chris interrupted) Chris: Homer Jay Death? Am I on something? Slade: No, but your very unintelligent. Homer: Then, why did you became Slade? Slade: That's a good question, Homer. (Everyone waits in hesitation) It all started 5,550 years ago. Chris:(groans) A FLASHBACK?! Slade: SHUT UP! Homer: Chris, do you mind. I told him how he become Slade. Chris: Oh, sorry. Go ahead. Slade: Thank you. (Flashback starts with a human boy walking through a field) Slade: I was a human boy walking through a field.(His eyes sparkled at something) Trivia *Slade's true identity will be revealed. *It was mentioned by Mordecai that Homer's eyes are blue. *Though throughout the series Homer and Amethyst have been bestest friends, it could be true that Amethyst likes Homer, and Homer likes her back. *Mordecai has magical powers *Slade is Homer's father. *Slade made his Dept in this episode. *Slade shaddered Homer's biological mom. *The song "This Will Be the Day" that played in the background was the theme song from a popular internet animated series called , RWBY. *Chris finally noticed that Homer changed his form since the episode, Homer's Secret Fear. Though he was in that episode, in the end of it, he says, "I don't think Homer had changed at all" *Slade's real name is Kang Death. Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers